Eleventh Hour
by Akari's Blood
Summary: For so long Sebastian has been Ciel's butler, but will their relationship become something more? Something that would need to be kept secret? Please review! SebaxCiel EDITED AND RE-UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1: Desperate

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own Kuroshitsuji, though I really truly wish I did, because that would be plain awesome. Anyway, please enjoy. This is only my 2nd fanfic, so help me if you can. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Eleventh Hour<strong>

Chapter 1: Desperate

_"N-no! ... S-stop! You can't! N-not you!" My screams bounced off the walls, making their way back to my ears, while those horrible gold eyes just stared at me. A hunger was set so deep into those eyes that I knew I wouldn't be able to escape on my own. Then, a very different pair of eyes come to mind. Ones that were as crimson as the finest red wine, and burned like a thousand suns._

_"Sebastian," I muttered, "help..."_

-x-x-

"Bo-chan?" The black-clad butler lifted his head, an uneasy feeling growing inside of him. _'Where is he? Why did he-' _Sebastian ran out of the Phantomhive Manor, desperate to get to his young master before it was too late. Before that other demon of Hell took the soul that rightfully belonged to Sebastian.

-x-x-

_"Well now, my young Earl, do you really think your dear Sebastian can make it in time? After all, I __**am**__ capable of turning light to dark, navy to gold, and blood into water. Do you really think your mere butler can stand up to __**me**__?" Those horrible golden eyes piercing my soul yet again. 'I might __**die**__ here,' I thought to myself._

_"I have faith in Sebastian. He has not failed me yet, and our contract is still in place," I removed the eye-patch and said what might be my last order to Sebastian._

_"I am here; do not fail," and the Earth itself seemed to tremble._

-x-x-

"Bo-chan!" Sebastian heard his master's order and was immediately on his way. "I will not fail you, Bo-chan. Your soul is _mine,_ and no one else's." His red eyes glowed like the very fires in Hell as the demon became more and more angry at the beast that had taken his prize. The ground shook beneath him as he made his way to the one thing in the world he cared about (other than cats/kittens): **Ciel Phantomhive.**

* * *

><p>-Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are mistakes, it's only my second fanfic... but I do take pleasure in writing it, so expect the next chapter (even if it's short) within the next few days! Thanks again, and please lend ideas that could be used later on, in case I need inspiration.<p>

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 2: Savior

Sebastian made his way through the grand estate easily. Nothing would stop him from reaching Ciel. Especially not that stuck-up brat Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus. Even though he didn't understand the feeling that urged him to move faster, to protect Ciel with everything he had-including his life-the butler welcomed it. He would do anything to see those mismatched eyes, the deep navy hair, and the soft, hidden smile of his master again.

_"Ciel, the only problem with your faith in your butler is that he will not come for you. Of course, he will be upset to learn that his prize has been taken, but that is something that he will get over in time. Just give up, Ciel Phantomhive There is nothing that can save you now." And the doors to the dark room were thrown off their hinges as a man dressed in shadows with blood-red eyes alight like fire entered the room._

"Sebastian!" I couldn't help it. Seeing him gave me strength, let me know that I would get out alive. He made his way over to me, his whole body radiating anger and blood-lust. As frightening as he was right then, I only wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel his warm body against mine.

"Bo-chan, are you hurt?"

"No," I say, "not at all."

"Good. Then I must ask you to close your eyes. If you would, count to ten. I cannot bear the thought of your pure eyes bearing witness to myself while I dispose of this trash." I closed my eyes tight, and gusts of wind met my face and I swear I felt feathers brush my lips in the chaos of winds.

I heard a gasp, and then, "Lucifer? _You're_ Lucifer?"

"No," Sebastian's voice...but something was different about it. "I am but one _Hell_ of a butler." _One..._

There was a 'thud', as if a body had been slammed into a wall, followed by painful-sounding coughs. _Two..._

A frightening crack, screams of pain. _'I hope that wasn't Sebastian.' Three._

Another gust of wind blew past me, something sharp pricking my skin. _Four._

There was more crashes and gasps for breath, more wind buffeted my, pressing me against the wall. _Five. Six. Seven._

I could hear whimpering, soft pleas for mercy. _Eight._

"I'm sorry. Mercy is not available for you." _Nine._

A blood curdling scream broke free of the eerie silence and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. _Ten._

"Bo-chan, you can open your eyes. We must get you home." Sebastian sounded exhausted.

"Sebastian...?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Thank you. You did not fail. However," I broke off my sentence. I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to my next thought._ 'Do you love me, Sebastian? Do you save me out of love, or just to be your prize's savior?'_

"However? Is there something else you want to know, my Lord?" there was a slight concern in his voice.

"No, nothing. It's just that we need to get you home. You are injured." His arm was bleeding, as was his lower lip. _'If only... I don't want to ruin this precarious relationship, though.'_

"Very well, my Lord." And we finally started our way back to the Phantomhive Estate.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 3: Wanted

_His crimson eyes are once again prominent in my dream. The usually wicked smile softening into something resembling happiness and passion. I can feel my breath catch in my throat as my face gets warm at the mere sight of him smiling at me. "Bo-chan..." I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him speak._

"Bo-chan. It's time for you to get up, now." I only roll over, and try to fall back asleep.

"Do I need to try something different to wake you up, Young Master? Very well, then," I could feel pressure behind me, and a small amount of weight in front of me. "Will you get up now, Young Master?" His breathy voice was right by my ear. My face grew warm and my eyes shot open. He was so close to me...

Sebastian was laughing. "What's funny?" I wanted desperately to know what had caused him to laugh, something he _never_ does.

"Only you, Bo-chan. You're so cute when you're flustered." His lips formed that sly smile, and my heart wrenched. _'He just...said I was __**cute**__...'_ I'm sure by now my face was almost as red as his eyes.

I didn't really think about it. I just turned a little and met his lips with my own. I'm not sure what I was expecting-shocked repulsion, maybe, but I wasn't exactly ready for his response. Sebastian's whole body tensed for about one full second, then he returned the kiss, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. I felt his hand pulling me closer, and I fell openly into his embrace. When Sebastian's tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance, I grew even redder before opening my mouth ever so slightly. _'I can't believe this... It's much better than those stupid dreams I keep having.'_

He started moving away, ending the kiss. "No..." I whispered. "Why...? Was... Do you not love me?" I wanted to hit myself. I had asked him, and without thinking! Now, I'm sure he would hate me._ 'An adolescent claiming his love for a demon, I must be repulsive to him now.'_

"No, Bo-chan. We cannot. Lady Elizabeth will be arriving today... in a few hours at most, and you must be ready to greet your... _fiancee._" The way he said 'fiancee' made it sound like a poison.

"You didn't answer my question," I muttered as he got me dressed.

"I didn't see the need to answer it, Young Master. I thought the answer was obvious."

"If you hate me, you could have at least pulled away when I kissed you instead of leading me on!" I ran out of my grand room, tears pricking my eyes as I cursed him to the darkest parts of Hell, though I'm sure that would only make him laugh.

"Hate? Bo-chan, I could _never_ hate you..." Sebastian said quietly to the empty bedroom after his young lord had ran out. "Oh dear... I must make it up to him somehow, so he will know that I don't hate him. Hate... such a dirty word for those innocent lips of his..."

_'Why? After all this time, I had my chance. I took it, showed him how important he is to me, how much I've wanted him, and he just led me on!'_ I sat in the darkest corner I could find and let the silent tears fall.

_'Bo-chan,'_ Sebastian thought, _'you don't know how much I want you... No, you don't know how much I __**need **__you.'_

* * *

><p>- End of chapter 3! Sorry if I kinda just dropped off at the ending, but it's for a good reason. and just to clear any suspicions, <strong>I do not own Kuroshitsuji. <strong>Just the idea behind this little work of pure fiction. Please comment if you want, I'm open to reviews and criticism, as well as possible ideas for future chapters. Thanks!

-Akari's Blood


	4. Chapter 4: Rebuilt

**Disclaimer:** I do not (though I wish I did) own Kuroshitsuji.

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 4: Rebuilt

"Y-Young Master? I-Is that you?" Mey-rin stood a little ways down the hall, staring right at me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes. It is. Do you not have a job to do, Mey-rin?

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Young Master. I-I was off to dust the library. Ex-excuse me." Flustered, she bowed and ran off down the hall.

"Sebastian! Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin yelled in a whisper, in case her Young Master was listening.

"Yes? What is it, Mey-rin? Have you prepared everything for Lady Elizabeth's arrival?"

"Oh, yes, almost done. However, the Young Master was hiding in a corner... It seemed like he was crying. I thought you should know since you care so much for him." Sebastian blushed slightly, but it was imperceptible to Mey-rin as he held composure of his reaction.

"How did you know?"

"The way you act towards the Young Master, Mister Sebastian. It's full of warmth. You care deeply for him. Finny, Bard, Tanaka and I all know... and have for some time. You should tell him soon, Mister Sebastian." She walked off down the hall to finish her chores.

_'All four of them...? Well, I suppose I should find him quickly...'_ Sebastian thought to himself, climbing the elegant stairway that Mey-rin had descended.

"Bo-chan?" My breath caught in my throat. _'What does he want __**now**__?'_ "Please, Young Master, let me explain..." His footsteps grew closer. I was debating whether or not to run off again.

"My Lord," Sebastian said quietly, sitting in front of me, "do not mistake my actions earlier for leading you on. The last thing I wanted was to end the kiss. However, if I didn't... I'm not sure what would have happened." I hadn't noticed, but tears had begun to fall again and he gently wiped them away.

"So, you mean to say that..." my voice wavered and faded on its own.

"Yes, my Lord, I love you. Very, _very_ much." Sebastian's voice was only a mere whisper, but it was the only thing I heard.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for misunderstanding! Please, forgive-" he silenced me with his lips.

"You have already been forgiven, bo-chan," and he kissed me again. My hands reached up on their own and rested on his jacket, pulling him closer to me. My butler obliged, lifting me up so I could sit on his lap. Our tongues met, and a mixture of fire and ice spread throughout my body. The once precarious relationship we had was rebuilt and made stronger with each kiss we shared.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned Kuroshitsuji. However, I quite truly wish I did.

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 5: Secrets

"Ciel-kun! Where are you?" Elizabeth shouted as she entered the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian pulled back immediately, startled at her unexpectedly quick arrival.

"No… just one more…" I begged, scooting further up on his lap.

"But… Young Master…" His face was slightly red.

"Please…?" I leaned further into him, pressing my body against his. He lifted my chin and kissed me. This kiss was different, though. Sebastian slipped his hand from my chin and rested in on the back of my neck, drawing me closer. He turned my body so that my legs were on either side of his as he moved even closer, so there was no space between us. I couldn't help but to moan at the pleasure I felt being this close to him. Somehow, that made his passion even stronger, and as I wrapped my arms around him, his tongue invaded my mouth again, drawing yet another gasp of bliss from my throat. His warm hands trailed down my spine; I arched my back instinctively pressing my chest into his.

"Se… Sebastian…" I gasped his name, so sweet on my lips.

"Yes, my Lord?" He seemed out of breath as well, and seemed, also, like he was trying to keep control of something.

"We… we should go greet Lizzy now…" Even though I _really_ didn't want to.

"Yes, Young Master." He stood up, carefully setting me down. I started the descent down the spiraling staircase, Sebastian following me silently.

"Ciel-kun!" Lizzy shouted as she saw me walking down the stairs.

"Sebastian, keep it a secret. No one aside from you and I and the other four can know. Elizabeth _cannot_ learn of this. Understood?

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed, accepting the order.

Now, all I had to do was somehow end this blasted engagement to Lizzy. She wouldn't understand about Sebastian, but perhaps- with some time- I could convince her that there are better people than me out there for her.

"Welcome, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian stated warmly, hiding his distaste for my blonde fiancée extremely well behind that perfect face of his.

"Hello, Sebastian. It's so nice to see you again!" She ran up to us. "Ciel-kun! I've missed you _so_ much!" She squeezed me hard enough that I swear I heard one of my ribs start to crack.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe that Mey-rin and Bard have prepared something for you especially. They are in the kitchen. Finny, Tanaka, please take Miss Elizabeth to them."

"Okay!" Elizabeth sang as she followed the other two to the kitchen.

"Now, Young Master, about tonight… I'm sorry to not have told you sooner, but Viscount Druitt has prepared a ball and Her Majesty would like us to keep an eye on his actions once more. Shall we grant the man the pleasure of seeing his little 'robin' again?" The smile on his lips was filled with a sly humour that I found both disturbing and alluring.

"Do _not_ call me 'robin'. However, if it is Her Majesty's wish, then I have no say in it. We must attend the ball. I assume you'll be my escort?"

"But of course, _Young Mistress._" He had wickedly exciting smile placed upon his lips as he teased me.

"Sebastian," I said. I watched him turn slowly towards me, that sly humour set even in his blood-red eyes.

"Yes, Bo-chan?" A faint smile played upon his delicate mouth.

"The secret must be kept from Elizabeth at all costs. However… no one will know who we are at the ball," his eyes widened ever so slightly in understanding. "Our secret will not be known by anyone…" Now _I_ was the one with the sly smile. This game was getting interesting.

"I understand. Shall I keep you for myself tonight?"

"No. Not the whole night, at least." And with that I went up to my study.

-Thanks for reading! Hope you liked Chapter 5. Wondering what will happen next? Well… I'd tell you if I could, but I don't want to give away any surprises. Thanks again for putting up with this. Also, if you would be so kind, I need some ideas for chapters 7-11. I can't promise that I'll use all of them, but as of right now, I'm stuck at chapter 6...

-Akari's Blood


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji... though I'd love it if I did...

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 6: The Dance

I _hate_ having to dress like a girl. Sebastian tightened the deep red corset, the colour matched his eyes. Black silk ribbon was pulled tighter, limiting my breaths to being short and shallow. Once he was done, Sebastian stepped back and spun me around in a little circle. The red dress floated around me, the black wig on my head making its soft waves hide my contract from being seen. There was amusement in Sebastian's eyes as he stared at me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Do you remember your dancing lessons, Bo-chan? You'll need them..."

"Of course I remember! You drilled them into my head. How could I ever forget?" I dreaded those lessons, but I was able to be close to Sebastian so it was worth it. "Come on, we have a ball to attend."

Viscount's estate, though fabulous, seemed eerie. As Sebastian led me through the large doors, the music reached my ears. Everyone was dressed nicely, and when I saw a man clad in a pure white suit, my stomach dropped. Oh, how I hate that man. Trying fruitlessly to seduce and woo his 'robin'. _'At least I can have Sebastian for tonight,' _I thought to myself, wandering aimlessly throughout the massive groups of people in a desperate attempt to stay away from that man.

"Young Mistress," Sebastian said slyly, "shouldn't you thank your host for your invitation? It seems he isn't too busy..." Again, his words were accompanied by that horridly alluring smirk. His red eyes shone brightly in what dim lighting there was, and the pure black suit clung to him, taunting me.

"Can we not, dare I suggest this of my own free will, dance before I thank that vile man?" I hate dancing, yet I still plead Sebastian for an excuse to not to talk to Viscount.

"Of course!" I didn't trust the grin that was resting on his lips. "I thought my lady would never ask ." The crimson of his eyes gleamed, and we started to dance.

The intimacy of dance is a strange thing. As nervous and flustered as I usually became around him, all I felt was a calm longing to be even closer to Sebastian as we danced. I had remembered every lesson, and I knew the gentle smile he wore expressed his pride and happiness. Then, of course, our wonder moment of blissful peace was shattered.

"Is that you? It is! My robin!" Viscount Druitt was immediately at my side, asking for a dance. I looked pleadingly into Sebastian's eyes, hoping that he would help me, but of course he wouldn't. The demon took too much fun in seeing me uncomfortable.

"Just one," I told him, "and thank you for inviting me." I could feel my face getting warm, but not because I was dancing with the strange man, but because Sebastian was watching me intently. Apparently, my dancing partner wasn't aware of this and thought he had been the cause. As he started to lean his face closer to mine, I began to panic. What was he going to try? Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and an arm around my waist.

"I think you should leave the Young Mistress alone now, sir." The man's cold voice was barely recognizable, but I knew it was Sebastian. _'Did he get jealous?' _I wonder...

"What? But I just-"

"Leave the Young Mistress _**alone**_." His voice was colder than steel.

"Fine, fine. My dear little robin, I wish I have the pleasure of dancing with you again sometime soon." And the strange man walked off.

"Are you okay, my Lady?" Immediately his tone was softer, kinder.

"Fine. When will we be leaving?" "Our carriage is ready for departure when you wish to leave, my Lady," his voice, his eyes, _everything _about him was taunting me. I can barely stand it.

-Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I had planned... and I'm apologizing in advance if there's no updates for a few days... I'm still trying to figure out chapter 7...

-Akari's Blood


	7. Chapter 7: Suspense

**Disclaimer: **I (unfortunately) don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 7: Suspense

_'Why? Why does he have to torture me so? Doesn't he know that I can't resist his wicked smile, his dignified way of doing **everything**?'_ I was at a loss. I knew I couldn't do anything with Sebastian right now for fear of my disguise falling to ashes about my feet, but how could I not comply to the demon's subtle hints of time together? "Sebastian, let's move away from all of these people... to somewhere more... secluded?" His grin got wider.

"Of course, if it's what the Young Mistress wants, it shall be done." And so we made our way through the maze of hallways and rooms of such grandeur that it was almost impossible not to stare. We came to an empty room, and the second the door clicked shut, we were in each others embrace, our lips meeting again and again.

"Sebastian..." I could barely talk, I was so out of breath. His mouth moved away from mine and began tracing an unknown path on my neck, sending cold shivers up my spine.

"Yes, Ciel?" His voice, usually so smooth and composed, was rough and raw... and drawing me in even more.

"Could I... Wait. Did you just say Ciel?" _'Since when did he call me by my name? Of course, I don't quite mind...'_

"It is my Young Lord's name, so is it not fit to call him by such? And what did you want to know, Bo-chan?" The classic smirk on his face, and a plan set in his crimson eyes.

"Could I be allowed to leave the room? I feel like taking a walk..._alone._"

"Yes, I will be awaiting your return, Bo-chan." The door clicked shut behind me.

Making my way down the hall, I took a left, trying to find my way to something interesting. Not that Sebastian wasn't interesting, but... I'm not sure if I would get carried away or not. I most certainly didn't want to make a brash decision and have it be the wrong choice. Taking a right away from the growing sound of music from the ball room, I felt a hand press a cloth to my face, and as everything faded into blackness I heard a voice, "Now, now, my robin, I can't have you running away from me this time."

I woke up with my hands tied, my corset loosened, and Viscount leaning hungrily over me.

"Now, my little robin... It's time for some fun." I tried to scream out, to let Sebastian know what was going on, but fabric had been shoved into my mouth, preventing me from making even the smallest sound. Viscount's face grew ever closer to mine, and his lips were forced upon mine. His hand slid its way up the corset of the dress, then glided down to the hem, making its way up my bare leg. _'No! I don't want this to happen! He isn't Sebastian!'_

"Does this feel good, my robin? Please, open your eyes. That's the best part of what I'm doing, you see, looking into that beautiful blue as I rob you of something precious. Now, if I undo the cloth around you mouth, you won't try calling for help, will you?" I glared at him, making it obvious that I most certainly _**would **_call for help, when I felt something cold press against my throat. It glinted slightly in the soft moonlight, and I knew that this man would kill me if I called for help.

"That's what I thought. Now, be accommodating, will you? Open your mouth." I obeyed, fearing for my life. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, invaded me, trying to pull something out of me.

Guessing what it was that he wanted, I gasped. My back arched, and I let out a slight moan, trying to imitate what happened between Sebastian and I.

"Good, robin. You're learning. But you'll have to do more than that." Again, his hand traveled up my leg, past my knee, resting on my thigh. _'No...no!'_

He removed his lips from mine and traced my neck with his tongue. Even the mere _**thought**_ of what he was doing sickened me. I moaned again, as loudly as I dared, hoping that somehow Sebastian would hear me and know that I was in trouble.

"What on Earth is taking him so long...? He must be in the garden. I suppose I should find him before he gets lost." Sebastian slowly rose, left the room quietly, and made his way down the silent hall. Passing one of the rooms, he hears a loud moan, the voice of the girl ragged and slightly deeper than one would expect from a noble lady. The next voice he heard, though, infuriated him. _"Come now, little robin. Don't be so rude. Why hide that lovely blue by closing your eyes? Say my name. Say it like it's the only thing you live for." _Viscount's voice drifted through the door, becoming a bit distorted, but Sebastian knew that Ciel was in that room. And that he had to save him.

-Hope this satisfies you for a little while. Sorry for short chapters, but I fear that otherwise it would be few and far between regarding updates. Expect chapter 8 later this week if not sooner.

-Akari's Blood


	8. Chapter 8: Retrtibution

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Kuroshitsuji, and you all should know this. Because if I did, well... let's just say a lot of things would be different relationship wise in the series. ;-)

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 8: Retribution

"Leave the Young Mistress alone. _**Now**_. Do not attempt arguing, you will only get hurt even worse." Sebastian was standing behind Viscount, holding the knife to the man's throat.

"You again? How the-" the man slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Ciel... I am so very sorry. If you can, forgive me for not protecting you as my position entitles." His deep voice was filled with regret and sorrow.

"Sebastian," I could barely talk, and tears were still running down my face from my terror caused by the man laying unconscious on the floor. "You _are_ forgiven. You _**did **_protect me, you_** did**_ save me. That's all that really matters. Now... can you untie me please?" From what I could hear of my voice, it was a ragged whisper, one full of pain and fear and love.

"Yes, my Lady. Of course." His gloved hands gently tickled my skin as he untied the cloth that bound me, and they sent warmth rushing up my spine as he re-laced the corset. "Ciel... what shall I do with this..._**filth**_?" Sebastian was glaring at the unmoving form on the ground.

"Do as you see fit. Better yet, send him to our dear friend Alois. Since you killed Claude, he must be lonely. I'm sure Viscount will be a wonderful item upon which the Earl can let out all that pent-up anger."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian picked up the limp body and led me towards the end of the hall, once again in the maze of doors and hall I clung to him, not wanting to become lost again. "I imagine you wish to return home?"

"Yes...but must make this delivery first." I was exhausted, though. All I wanted to do was rest in Sebastian's arms and to be comforted from those blasted nightmares by his presence.

I wasn't sure exactly what I should expect, giving this horrid excuse of a man to Alois Trancy almost made me happy. I walked up the few steps to the doors of the Earl's manor, the dress I was still wearing making the task slightly difficult. Viscount's unconscious body was propped up by the door, and taking a deep, calming breath, I knocked on the door. It flew open and I was met with blue eyes that seemed to radiate pure hatred and a pain so deep that most wouldn't know what could have ever caused it.

"Earl Trancy?" I asked, knowing full-well that it was.

"Yes," he spanned, "what do you want?"

"Well, you see... this man here asked me to bring him to you, and then he fell down. I think he may have had too much to drink at his ball..." When I had gestured to Viscount, Alois' eyes grew wide with excitement, probably because he had a new person to maim.

"Really, now? Thank you, girl, for bringing him. Bye now!" The Trancy boy pulled the vile man into the mansion and promptly slammed the door.

As I turned back towards the carriage, I heard a long, low moan and soft growling. I hesitated to open the door, choosing instead to knock lightly on the glass window. About two seconds later, Sebastian opened the door, looking flustered and slightly guilty. _'What on Earth was he doing to make him react like __**this**__?'_

"My apologies, Bo-chan. I had assumed you would have been longer with Earl Trancy..." Quickly, he sat me in the carriage and made his way to the dicky seat [funny name for it, but it **is** the name for it] and we were on our way back home, to the Phantomhive Estate.

Upon arriving at the mansion, I immediately made my way to my room, Sebastian following as my ever-present shadow, to get out of this infernal contraption that women are so fond of wearing. I stood patiently as Sebastian loosened the black silk ribbon holding up the wine-coloured fabric, and once he was done the dress slid to the floor, exposing my bare flesh to the cold air of my room. I began to shiver slightly, and his arms were around me.

"Congratulations," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear and his deep voice sending new chills up my spine.

"For what?" I asked innocently, trying to taunt him. After all, regardless of how much we care for each other, this is still a game.

"For remembering your lessons. You danced wonderfully, Bo-chan." His plotting grin was once again again on his face. "I find the act of dancing quite relaxing and..._**intimate**_, don't you?" I paled. _'How had he known what I thought? Or, did he just happen to think the same exact thing?'_

"...yes, I do.., Why do you ask?" My curiosity was piqued, and I couldn't let him stay a move ahead. "No reason in particular, Young Master. Just confirming some prior assumptions." I was in my nightshirt by now, but I remained closely pressed to him, enjoying the warmth while it lasted. I knew it wouldn't be too long before my soul would be devoured by the man I love.

-Sorry about not updating until late... I couldn't log in for some reason. Hopefully you liked it though, and it was a (slightly) longer chapter. Please review if you have the time. Ideas and comments/criticism are always welcome!

-Akari's Blood


	9. Chapter 9: Bliss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I am merely borrowing the characters so as to weave an intricate web of what-if's and possibilities that I hope you all enjoy.

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 9: Bliss

The only source of light in my room was the flickering glow of the candle. A thin trail of smoke rose up from the flame and caught the translucent glow of the moon that rested in the sky outside my open window. My demon butler blew out the candle, submersing me in a soft darkness.

"Sebastian?" I knew hadn't left the room yet, so my call was quiet.

"Yes? Is there something you require, Bo-chan?" His smooth, deep voice seemed to come at me from every direction.

"Can...can you stay for tonight? I...I don't want the nightmares to come again..." I really didn't. I can't stand witnessing that horrible day, seeing the manor in flames and watching my parents' deformed bodies burn in the relentless fire.

"Yes, my Lord," my large bed creaked softly as Sebastian sat down beside me. I removed the glove hiding his contract, and held his hand between mine and my face.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you so very much."

"For what, Young Master? He seemed genuinely puzzled.

"For putting up with me this long...and for showing me a kindness that I thought was lost to me since that day, all those years ago. I know, sometime soon you will take my soul, but I do not want you to regret it. That is an order, Sebastian, because though my body may die and rot and my soul become consumed, I will live in your memories, however fleeting they may be. I just hope you can remember me fondly instead of a cruel and selfish brat that didn't know his place..." My sentence trailed off as I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian barely whispered the response to his sleeping charge. _'How could I remember you in anything __**but**__ a fond manner? Do you really, truly think so lowly of yourself, my love? Such troublesome thoughts for such a pure, young mind...'_ The butler leaned over his master, placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead before leaving to his quarters. _'Tonight,' _he thought, _'what sleep I may acquire shall be stolen eternally by his words. What, truly, would I do after his soul is mine? What if he doesn't become a demon? Can I stand an eternity without him?'_ The thoughts roaming in his head troubled Sebastian, not because demon's weren't supposed to love, but because of the fact that he honestly didn't know if he could continue his existence without Ciel Phantomhive in it.

"It is time to wake up, my love." Sebastian's voice made its way through the sleepy haze blocking my thoughts. Then I realised what it was, exactly, that he had said. My eyes flew open.

"What? Did... did you just-" Shock was prominent in my voice.

"Forgive me, Bo-chan. It was a mere mistake that shall not be repeated."

"No... You misunderstood. What you said was fine... just surprising, is all." I knew my face had gotten red.

"Here is your tea, Young Master. I hope raspberry is to your liking?" The tea was sweet, but not what I desired.

"Sebastian, come here." I looked at the vast space if bed beside me, encouraging him to sit down. He did, and I buried my head in his shoulder, relishing in the warm comfort it provided me.

"Was there something else you wanted, Youn-"

"Not 'Young Master'" I mumbled, glad he couldn't see my face. "The other one... from when you told me to wake up." I could almost hear the smirk on his perfect lips.

"Yes, my Love. Now, was there anything else you wanted...?"

"Yes...but, it isn't of the greatest importance..." _'Like Hell it isn't! Don't lie to yourself, Ciel! You want him to kiss you again, to hold you in his arms as the space between your bodies becomes less and less! Tell him that!'_ The voice inside my head, no, the voice of my true desires that _resided_ in my head, was starting to taunt me with memories...and fantasies. Ones that I could never show Sebastian. Images of him pulling me close, whispering sweet nothings to me, looking me in the eyes with such a caring gaze that the very angels would become jealous should they see it, while those lips of his slowly, _slowly_ made their way to meet mine. His hands would trail down my spine, leaving paths of chill in their wake, only to find their way up my chest to my neck and chin to hold me steady while he deepened the passionate kiss. His mouth would move away from mine as I caught my breath, instead choosing to explore my neck and torso, his tongue dancing along with his lips as the forged new paths on my bare skin...

"...Ciel? Ciel, my Love, is everything alright? You seem...distracted." I blushed deeply as I realised that I had been lustfully wishing about the man seated next to me..._on my bed._

"In your opinion, Sebastian... what's the greatest sin?" My words seemed small, quietly being eaten by the dark.

"I assume it depends on whom the sin is being committed by..." _'Not the answer I was looking for, but...'_

"Say it was for a young nobleman. One that was confused as to his place in the world and was questioning the importance of life itself before meeting some..._one_... that changed his opinion on everything and taught him to cherish those around him." _'Sebastian, if you don't understand this, I swear...'_

"Who is the someone, my Love? Should I be jealous?" Sebastian knew who it was, I could tell that much from his smirk.

"You know him very well, Sebastian. What would be the greatest sin for the nobleman and his treasured individual?" I was practically begging him at this point.

"I believe...the greatest sin would be to not follow one's heart in telling me what on your mind, Ciel. What's troubling you, Young Master?"

"What? What makes you think that it's the two of us? What if it's Alois-"

"Claude is dead, now, or had you forgotten?"

"Fine. Sebastian, close your eyes. Yes, it's an order."

"Yes, my Love." His burgundy eyes shut lightly, a small smile on his face.

I leaned closer to him, not shifting any weight on my bed, and kissed him lightly, letting my lips linger on his. He returned the kiss, opening his eyes and picked me up slightly. Then I was laying on my bed again with Sebastian hovering over my, his mouth to my neck and slowly making its way along my jaw to my mouth. His hands quickly undid the buttons on my nightshirt, tracing my bare skin. I shivered in pleasure at his touch, gasping for breath as he finally pulled his head away from mine for a brief moment. Sebastian moved his hands from my chest, one going to the small of my back, the other traveling slowly, _ever so slowly_, lower, lower...

My eyes widened in surprise. _'Is he really going to-'_ A gasp escaped my lips. His hand caressed me, and though it was so wrong for us to do this, it just felt so..._**right**_**. **_'He's finally... __**finally**__... touching me... with no restraints or restrictions...'_

"...my Love?"

"Ah... Hmm..? I-I'm sorry...I...I was distracted..." _'I never stutter around him! Why am I now?'_

"Are you sure about this, my Love?" His eyes reflected worry and concern, along with a dash of hope and eagerness.

"...yes, I suppose I am..." He kissed me again, and an entirely new sensation swept through me.

* * *

><p>-Sorry I didn't update yesterday! T.T I feel so bad, like I've let you down. Hopefully I haven't, and you'll just overlook this (and any others, considering I'm going to try to make chapter 10 long) and enjoy the story. Thank you to everyone kind enough to review! You all make this that much more enjoyable to write! I am in your debt, for inspiring me to continue. I shall repay it by trying to make this a good fanfic in the next (and last) two chapters!<p>

-Akari's Blood


	10. Chapter 10: Passion

**Disclaimer:** As usual... I do not own. Though, of course, I desperately wish that I did...sometimes.

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 10: Passion

The air in my room quickly became thick with our quiet, though gradually getting louder, gasps and heated moans. Thankfully, I didn't have anything planned for the day; otherwise I'm quite sure this would not have happened. To think, that after all these years of having Sebastian as my butler, I never knew he felt this strongly. _'Of course,'_ I thought, _'I am not one to talk because I myself didn't know __**my**__ feelings until just recently.'_

"Se…Sebastian," I looked up at him through the haze of emotions, taking in his pale, bare chest, watching as his muscles rippled at every move he made. It's funny, he's as languid as the animals he adores.

"Yes…Ciel?" His voice… it wasn't its usual timbre. What for the most part sounded like a scheming, almost-monotone, was now somewhat husky and full of emotion. I could feel myself blushing slightly at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"Will you… No, promise me. Please, promise me that you'll stay by my side until the very end. Please…" I knew I must have sounded quite pathetic, but I _**needed**_ to hear him say it.

"Forever," he whispered, "I'll remain by your side forever." The kiss that followed was soft and gentle and sweet, the perfect end to the sinful act we just committed.

The rest of the day went by fairly quietly, and was excruciatingly dull. For a brief while, I could hardly move because I was so sore, but eventually that faded away, too.

Throughout my day, I kept sneaking glances at Sebastian, admiring the way he moved, the gentle contortion of his lithe muscles beneath his butler outfit. I can't believe that I never noticed how graceful and refined he was. I'm sure that he noticed me, I _know_ he did, but he never once stole looks at me; I could never feel those fiery eyes rake across my body. I was envious, admittedly, of the objects that got to relish his soft and gentle touch when I could not_. 'I wish it was still morning.._'

**Sebastian's POV**

_'He's making things difficult for me... How does he expect me to work while he keeps glancing over at me? Is he testing me? Yes... that must be it. But...'_ I quickly composed my reaction to that thought. What had happened earlier was certainly something I did not regret, and I would take the utmost pleasure in experiencing it again, but it was _**wrong**_. Granted, Ciel was not the little boy that he used to be. He was a little taller, a bit more stoic... and he had definitely matured physically in the past six years I had called him "Master," but the fact remained that while I _looked_ only a few years older than my charge, in actuality I was over three _thousand_ years older than Ciel. Thinking back to he promise I had made him that morning, I knew. Even after this contract's terms were met, I would not devour Ciel's soul. He was too precious. Ignoring my desperate want to return his quick stares, I diligently continued my duties. _'After all,'_ I thought bitterly, _'a Phantomhive butler who cannot do even **this** isn't worth his salt.'_

My daily routine continued without fail. I kept Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard from destroying the estate, prepared a perfect lunch for Ciel, and had somehow managed to find enough spare time that I could be alone in my quarters unless Ciel called for me. I, for once, had no books to occupy my time with, and writing was too dull. So I lay back down on the small bed I have, letting my mind simply wander as I closed my eyes.

_"Sebastian! Please... nh.. don't.." Ciel's face was almost a resolute shade of pink, his soft skin, white in the glow of the moon, glistened with sweat. His breathing was shallow, ragged, as he was begging for more. _'He's too adorable for his own good...' _I silenced him with a light kiss, which quickly deepened into me exploring his mouth once again with my tongue, feeling the sharpness of his teeth and tasting how sweet he was. I could feel him moving in my arms, pressing closer, adding to my arousal. Yes, I'll admit it. The young Earl Phantomhive drove me to experience things that I have not in a very, **very** long time. A growling moan clawed its way out of my throat and as he heard that, Ciel smirked slightly into the kiss, closing his luxurious eyes for a few brief moments. Gradually, our lips parted, allowing us time to breath- well allowing **him** time to breath since I don't technically need to- slowly his mouth caressed my jaw and my throat, his tongue flicking out every once in while to dance across my flesh. I subconsciously guided his lips back to mine and just let my instincts take over. I pressed my hips against his, and when he returned the gesture, my gasp of pleasure was swallowed by him. _'Even though we should not do this... Why does it feel so **perfect**? Why does my body and still heart yearn for him so? Oh, yes, that's right... it's because I love him...'

"Sebastian! Where _are_ you?" _'Ciel! How long has he been calling me? Why didn't I hear him before now?'_

Right here, Bo-chan. Please forgive my actions. They are not acceptable of a Phantomhive butler." _'It is **such** a benefit to be able to move faster than the speed of light.'_

"No, you're fine. I just... had a very strong urge a few minutes ago to find you. Do you know a possible reason?" His blue eye seems to gaze through me, as if he can see everything about me. The mere thought sends chills down my spine.

"No, I am quite afraid that I do not know any reason for you to get such a feeling." _'Oh, yes I **do** know the reason! But that would mean I would have to explain what I was fantasizing about... and there's definitely **no** way that I'm going to do that.'_

"...is that so..? Very well, then. Sebastian?" The sound of my name rolling off his tongue makes me shiver in anticipation, not enough that he can notice, though. I am too skilled a butler for that.

"Yes... my Lord?" Was it just my imagination or did my voice sound rather... _breathy?_

"Neither of us have anything planned for the rest of the day, correct?" He looked expectant, like he was planning something, and with Ciel Phantomhive, _**every**_ plan is interesting, in the very least.

"No,we do not have any plans, and to the extent of my knowledge, Lady Elizabeth will not be visiting until next week. If I may impose so much as to ask why?" I was curious, and he knew it. All he did was smirk.

"Follow, and find out."

**Ciel's POV**

I knew he was lying when he said that he didn't know the reason for my unprecedented urge to see him, but I couldn't care less. It was enough for me that once I reached his quarters- finally- that I could hear soft moans and gasps coming from him. Luckily, I had managed to compose myself before he appeared behind me. Still, the fact that he had said my name amidst everything else... it only made me long fr a repetition of what we did earlier. He followed me silently, up the grand stairs to my bedroom. As I lay back o my bed, his crimson orbs traveled across my frame, a desperate look of want in his eyes.

"Well? Do I need to order you to do everything or do you actually have a brain of your own? I assume you do, since it takes a brain to learn how to become a butler." I was teasing him, egging him on. I could feel the tension in the air as he debated what to do. I close my eyes, patiently waiting, a smirk gracing my lips. I kept my eyes shut as the bed shifted as Sebastian leaned over me, a hand by either shoulder and a knee on either side of mine. Even though nothing had happened -yet- he was breathing quite heavily, as if he was terribly excited. _'Good,' _I thought, _'this way it will be more... enjoyable. It would be no fun if it were only me who had such strong feelings...'_

Our lips met, parted, and granted passage to one another's tongues. He tasted so unique... like the pure taste of rain in summer. Sebastian's hand traced my collar, making quick with the buttons of my shirt, exposing my skin to my room's frigid air. His arm snaked behind my back, lifting me slightly as he removed the last of my clothing. My hands were guided by his as I reached up to undo his coat and shirt, relishing in the simplest touch of his bare chest. I felt my face grow warm as my hands trailed down his torso, and before I could gather enough courage to continue his slacks had joined mine upon the floor. _'He really is perfection... Even if he is a demon, I've been blessed. This passion is unrivaled, I'm sure.' _His hips pressed against mine, sending every ounce of warmth from my face down _there_. My back instinctively arched and I pressed against him, feeling the slight rumbles in his chest from biting back moans. I tightened my hold around Sebastian's shoulders and back, drawing our faces together once more. As the moon's glow penetrated the darkness of my room, I let out a gasp and moaned the one thing that I do not think I could _**ever**_ exist without. _"Se... Sebastian!"_

* * *

><p>-Gomen! I am so very sorry for not updating! I had come across a bout of writer's block, and wasn't sure how much to put into this chapter. Hopefully it was pleasing though, and thank you to all who have left comments! They inspire more than anything. P.S. ...did anyone notice the similarities between Sebby's fantasy and what happened? Thanks for reading! (again) and hopefully I can get chapter 11 up soon. Please comment if this chapter met or fulfilled expectations!<p>

-Akari's Blood


	11. Chapter 11: Lament

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso's lovely playground. I just bring my toys of plots and play in it.

-Thank you all for reading! This is the final chapter, so I hope I do (did?) your expectations justice!

**Eleventh Hour**

Chapter 11: Lament

I woke up early, it seemed, wrapped in Sebastian's strong arms facing his pale chest. _'Again... we took place in that act _**_again_**_... but-'_

"I take it you are awake now, Bo-chan?" Sebastian's voice was deepened by sleep, and sent wondrous chills running down my spine.

"Yes... Sebastian, I need you to do something." I dreaded this thought, but it had to be done. I _needed_ it to happen.

"Of course, my Lord. What is it?" _'Ever the faithful servant, isn't he?'_

"Send word to Elizabeth. I need to discuss something of importance with her." I knew my cold tone gave him a clue as to what I was going to tell her, but he was not going to get it out of me.

"Yes, my Lord." _'Now I just wait until my next pawn returns so it can be discarded...'_

I was dressed in my usual blue, waiting anxiously for Elizabeth to burst through the doors of my mansion shouting my name at the top of her lungs. Apparently, I was psychic that day.

_"Ciel-kun!"_ Her voice reached me easily, even in my study. I left the room quickly and made my way to the foyer. _'Time to get this over with...'_

"Lizzy," I started, knowing her nickname would lighten her up for the earth-shattering news I was about to tell her. "There is something that I really need you to understand..."

"Okay... What is it?" She seemed all too eager.

"I... I am afraid that you are no longer my fiancee... There... there's someone else that means more to me. I am sorry, but as long as you are my fiancee I cannot truly be with this person completely... Please tell me that you understand..." _'I must have just broken her... If she starts crying I have no idea what to do...'_

"Really? Who... who is it? It isn't... It isn't that maid of yours, is it?" She didn't seem upset, but the way she referred to Mey-rin was almost insulting the poor red-head.

"No... It is not her..."

"Oh! Is it... Is it... _Sebastian!_" Immediately he entered the room. I felt my cheeks grow warm as she said his name. _'Not good... Please tell me that she did not notice that...'_

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth? Do you require something?"

"I was just wondering... Do you know who it is that Ciel likes?" The distinct curiosity in her voice made him smile slightly, and as he looked at me the smile only got wider. _'Please, Sebastian... Don't...'_

"I may have an inkling as to who the person is, but I am not completely sure of it so I am afraid I cannot answer you question. Forgive me, Lady Elizabeth." His smirk said it all. He was changing the rules to the game. _My_ game.

"Oh... Oh well! Ciel-kun, it does make me sad that I won't get to be with you, but I just want you to be happy more than anything else. I just want to see your beautiful smile!" Her grin could have lit up the sky brighter than the sun, given the chance, and her green eyes sparkled with truth and honesty.

"I truly am sorry, Elizabeth..."

"Ciel-kun! I told you to call me 'Lizzy'!" A pout was placed firmly upon her face.

"Fine then, _Lizzy_, that was all I needed to tell you. Feel free to stop by again, but please, _please_ send notice ahead of time." I turned and left the foyer, leaving my former fiancee and my demon butler to look after me as I traced my steps back up to my study. Upon entering, I saw a bright red letter sitting upon my desk. I opened it to find that even the writing was in red, but dark enough to where it could be seen easily on the vivid paper.

_'My dear little Phantomhive,_

_I hope you know that do to your current relation ship with my Sebastian makes us enemies. I look forward to seeing the pure red from your veins light up the sky someday soon so I can take my rightful place at Sebas-chan's side. Until then, Earl, enjoy the time you have left. The next time we meet may be the last._

_Grell Sutcliff'_

_'Great... So now I have a Shinigami after me, too? Oh well.. Grell is not the biggest threat. He can be easily disposed of.' _I sat at my desk staring blankly at the letter that I still held in my hands.

"Bo-chan? Is everything alright? You seem... distracted, somehow." Sebastian was standing behind me, reading the letter silently. "Oh... Should I dispose of the troublesome Shinigami? It wouldn't be much of a hassle at all..."

"No... He's an essential pawn in this game. However, I have an order, Sebastian. You are to take my soul. Today. Our contract's terms have been met for a while now. It is long overdue that you got your reward.

Sebastian looked pained as he laid his hand over his heart, "Yes... my Lord." His voice was full of regret.

I followed him blindly. Through an endless maze of trees and brush, walking down a path that could barely be seen. Sebastian was silent, and for once his quietness wasn't comforting. For some reason, I dreaded what was going to happen. Even though Sebastian craved my soul, he distressed, now having come to the time to take it. We finally passed through the trees and we were in a stone garden. Statues were perched upon marble pedestals, and grand pillars were in each of the four corners. In the middle, under the gaze of a stone demon and angel, sat a black bench. The stone was smooth and the colour went beyond black, flickering in the pale light as if it had fire living inside it, like beautiful onyx.

I sat on the bench, waiting ever-so patiently. Sebastian knelt before me, with great pain set deep into his ruby eyes.

"Sebastian, stop your worry. End your pain. This is something _**I**_ want and that _**I **_chose. I wish not to see you troubled, so end this quickly, before I can bear witness to your suffering no longer." My voice, though quiet and some-what nervous, traveled across the stone garden easily, making me sound much more sure of myself than I actually was.

"Yes... my Love." His pain was even projecting itself through his voice, his words becoming daggers to my still-beating heart. I gazed around the garden one last time, realizing that there was a grand obsidian castle behind Sebastian. _'His home,'_ I thought. _'Will he live there once I am gone?'_

"Do it, Sebastian. End it."

Confusion, pain, anger, regret, happiness and sadness all flashed through his eyes over the period of a single second. Then he slowly leaned closer to me, hips lips lightly brushing mine before pressing against my eye.

**Sebastian's POV**

_'I hate to lead him on, but I do not intend on breaking that promise I made to him. I will not consume his soul; he will become a demon like myself, so that I may spend forever at his side.'_

I removed my lips from his eye, watching as my Young Master slumped over, unconscious, on the stone bench. Now, all that was left to do was wait, and remember everything that Ciel and I have done...

**Ciel's POV**

Everything was so warm -like a fire had started within me. The black got darker, and I could feel myself being consumed...

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a stone garden, and it seemed _**so**_ familiar, but where could I know this place from?

"Are you awake now, Young Master?" The deep voice brought back all my memories. IT was Sebastian. He's the one who loved me... the one who killed me.

"Why! Why didn't you just take my soul? I trusted you! I trusted you... to take my soul and moved on... I... I _loved _you... Why? Why do this to me?" I was trembling, but not from chill. I was shaking in pure anger and frustration. _'Why? Why had Sebastian not fulfilled the covenant?'_

"Ciel... Young Master, please understand... I **_could not_** take your soul. You are too important to me. I could not kill you and then live the rest of eternity knowing it. It would have caused me more grief than anything else in the world. I did not intend to break that promise we made, Bo-chan. I will stay by your side forever. And now, I truly can." There was a sad smile on his lips, like he was glad I was still here, but upset that I didn't appreciate the gesture.

"What do you mean, 'And now you can.'?" He did something to me, that was for certain. Everything seemed different somehow. Like I was instantly more powerful than before.

"You... are now like me." Sebastian's words were spoken in a soft whisper, but somehow I heard them with perfect clarity.

"Wait... you don't mean that... I'm a demon now?" I knew my look was incredulous. _'He... turned me into a demon so that we could be together?'_

"Forgive me, Ciel... I simply could not bear the thought of living forever without you."

"Sebastian..." I raised his bowed head slowly, drawing our lips together. "Thank you."


	12. Sequel?

Hey, it's Akari's Blood (obviously), and for all of you that has read this fic to it's end, I have a question. _Do you want a Sequel to Eleventh Hour? _I really want to knw, because I have given serious thought to making one, andhave started on it, but I will only post it if I know people will read it. Would you be interested in reading it?


End file.
